Lost
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: please reveiw this and give me your thoughts and ideas on new events thanks :)


Lost

Most of you know about how Minato Namikaze sealing the yang (good) side of the kyuubi into naruto at birth and sealing the other half yin (bad) of the kyuubi inside himself but what if minato sealed the other half yin (bad) of kyuubis chakra not in himself but into another young boy on that fateful day?

This story is about how two boys from two totally different families fight to survive and recover the truth about who they are and what their purpose in life is.

Please enjoy this little story that I decided to write and leave your comments and thoughts on my page but remember don't be a B!tch about it.

Inside Konoha

Naruto was running through the streets as fast as his little legs could carry him as he ran into a dark ally way and hid from is presurers.

'why are they trying to hurt me?' he thought to himself as he went over the later days events that lead up to his new situation.

Little 5 year old naruto was rummaging through some garbage cans to find something to eat when all of a sudden he heard shouting coming from out in the street.

'whats that' he said to himself as he crawled out of the trash bin and went to the edge of the building to see what was going on.

There standing in the middle of the street was a boy around his age who was covered in blood from head to toe but what was worrying naruto was that the blood didn't belong to the other boy.

"you little Demon brat! How dare you hurt him!" screamed a woman hiding behind a full figured man who came to the scene.

Naruto looked around the area and found a older man literally torn to shreds in front of the boy. The man was holding on with everything he had left which wasn't much. His body was mangled and covered with large gashes all around his body as some of his inner organs where visable to the veiwers.

Naruto had to fight back the urge to not throw up where he stood and give his position away so he just focused his sight on the boy infront of him but started to shake as he saw the look on the boys face.

The other boy just looked like he was in peer bliss as he looked over everyone with a very crazed look in his eyes. He gave a toothy grin that revealed very sharp fangs as he slammed his foot into the mans head finishing him.

Everyones eyes went wide at the boys actions and started to shake as the boy began to laugh but not a normal laugh anyone would make, no, this laugh was one that belonged to a pure evil and insane killer.

The kid stopped laughing and glared at them with blood red cat like eyes as he began to walk near the group of people. The woman and man stood frozen in shock and fear of what the boy was planning to do to them.

Naruto on the other hand stared at the boy as he approached the group of people slowly as he kept his toothy grin plastered on his face.

'come on! MOVE!' naruto yelled to himself hoping the people would run but to no avail they just stood there.

'looks like im going to have to stop him' naruto said as he ran in front of the people, suprising them all.

"STOP! Don't you h-hurt them!" naruto yelled slightly shaking at what he was doing.

The boy stopped mid way to them and lost his grin but stared at the new encounter infront of him.

(inside the other boys head)

'ahahahahaha look what we have here, boy!' bellowed a very dark voice amoung the silence.

The said boy looked up and got a look of confusion on his face.

'who is this Kurama' said the boy in a voice of annoyance.

The fox inside him snorted at the boys disrespect towards the almighty being but answered none the less.

'this kit is just like you haru' he said growling lowly still annoyed at the boys disrespect towards him.

Haru's eyes widened slightly and got a curious look inside them, which didn't go unnoticed by the fox.

'what do you mean just like me' he asked sternly.

The giant fox smirked at the boys intrest and bore a huge grin as he looked at the boy.

'kit he has the other side of my chakra inside of him, which im pretty sure has manifested inside of him and made itself a being such as i am now' the fox said calmly laying down.

Haru looked on with confusion and excitement within finding out that there was someone else like him.

'what do I do about him' haru said still staring at the boy.

The fox saw a small intrest on harus face and decided this was his chance for freedom even if it was a long extended plan.

'hate him as we hate everyone else boy, he will just do to you as everyone else does, hell look at him now defending them after what theve caused us' the fox said growling lowly.

Haru sighed to himself and got a stern face before growling to himself.

'yes kurama-sama' he said as he went back to reality.

Naruto and the others just watched as the said boy stood there for a few minutes not even moving until the said boy twitched and came back to reality.

"if any of you tell anyone about what happened here, ill hunt you down and kill you just like this man" the boy said and disappeared with a swirl of black leaving everyone standing there in a daze except for naruto.

'lets get out of here before they realize im here' he said dashing off towards his apartment leaving behind a mentally distraught group of people.


End file.
